


The Girl with Two Choices

by peacecast



Series: The Girl with Two Choices [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Lovers To Enemies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacecast/pseuds/peacecast
Summary: Lana Shacklebolt has a family legacy to uphold at Hogwarts, and she believes she's on the right track when sorted into Ravenclaw house, like her ancestors before her. When tragedy strikes and Lana finds companionship with an unlikely Slytherin things change. But when friendship turns into something more, Lana finds herself torn between protecting her beliefs or following her heart.
Series: The Girl with Two Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194386





	1. Chapter 1

September 01, 1994

I sat quietly beneath the grey sky while the cool breeze blew my dark hair around. The weather was cloudy, and the sky looked as if it could burst into tears at any given moment. I loved days like this because the wind made me think of fresh ideas that surfed its waves, and I had seemed to catch one this afternoon, which is why I sat alone on the stone bench in the Hogwart's courtyard instead of waiting for the feast to start with the rest of the Ravenclaws. My whole family line had been witches and wizards sorted into Ravenclaw, and as long as I could remember, I'd been waiting for my letter to Hogwarts, and now here I was at the start of the fourth year. Being here felt like home and hidden under the shadow of the great school was when I felt safest.

I sat writing into my leatherbound journal when the shadow of a tall boy filled the lined pages. When I looked up, I saw the pale blond hair of Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin in my same year. He had grown a considerable amount since I left him a few months ago. I had known about the Malfoys my whole life since they were one of the other pureblood families, or as some call us the "Sacred 28," but I hate when people use that term. We had first actually met on the train to Hogwarts during our first year, but when sorted into different houses, we parted ways. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have an unspoken rule that they steer clear of Gryffindor and Slytherins; because of all the drama, the two houses have between them. Their rivalry dates back to Godric and Salazar, and it is not worth the effort to go between them. Only a few weeks into the start of the first year and Draco did not even try to hide his cruelty. His family and friends all came from homes who openly supported the Dark Lord during his reign of terror, and I am sure he won't be much different. When the second year came about, he once again had no problem being vocal about his support for the "purification" of the school. Then it was the third year, and everything changed for me, and I found myself not thinking about the terrors that Draco Malfoy would cause about the school anymore. My mother died, and everything that I had once known, I found I couldn't trust anymore. I spent most of that school year hidden in a window seat in the library that looked out onto the school's grounds. Most of the time, I would spend alone reading books or writing in my journals, until one day I wasn't alone anymore. That day I wasn't reading or writing, but I just sat looking out on the green lawn at my classmates who were walking and laughing together. They looked so carefree and innocent at that moment, and I couldn't help but wish that could be me. That was when a young blond boy approached me and asked why I was sitting alone. We talked for hours that day about everything, our lives, and our families. He knew I needed someone to talk to, and I knew he did too. We spent the rest of that school year in the window seat. I began to understand him and how he was born into this world already predestined to be everything that was wrong with it. During the summer, we had lost touch, and now he was standing over me, looking much more grown-up. "Lana Shacklebolt, you always have your nose stuck in a book, don't you? Is that why it's so pinched?" His mouth curved into a grin, and I slammed my journal shut. "Good to see you too; Draco," I said while packing my things away into my bag. "I never said it was good to see you." He took a seat next to me on the bench and whispered into my ear, "But I am glad to see you." I felt a chill run through my body, and I stood up quickly. Crabb and Goyle began to approach us, and they were also from a long line of Slytherins and just as cruel as Draco, but much more stupid. "The feast should be starting," I said, and I walked through the stone archway and into the school.

I sat at the Ravenclaw table and waited for the first years to take their turns with the sorting hat. I couldn't help but make eye contact with Draco from across the room, where he sat with his usual gang of Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson seemed very excited at the prospect of being back at school with him. When our eyes locked, I couldn't help but look down. I wasn't sure what it was about him that made me feel this way. He looked so grown up, and it made me realize how we weren't kids anymore. I had yet to determine if that was a good realization or not. "What's wrong with you?" I heard Padma Patil ask. I had barely eaten a bite since we sat down, "Oh nothing, just not hungry." She looked at me curiously, but shrugged her shoulders and continued digging into her own Shepherd's Pie. I wasn't sure what to say about how I felt; because no one knew about me and Draco's visits to the library last year. They'd be angry at me if they did know because Draco wasn't well liked with many other than Slytherins, for many good reasons. "Lana, you know if there is something on your mind, we're here to talk." Luna Lovegood told me in between bites of a strange pudding looking mixture. I nodded at Padma and Luna because I knew what they were thinking right now. It was an issue concerning something at home, which was a good guess but wrong for right now. They were too scared to ask about my mom or family outright, which was one of the reasons why I loved talking to Draco because he was so direct about how he approached things.

After dinner was over, Professor Dumbledore rose and waited for silence. He cleared his throat before giving us the usual announcements we hear at the start of each term. Except for this time, it was different because instead of sending us to bed as was usual for the end of Dumbledore's speeches, he continued talking. He announced the Triwizard tournament that would take place throughout the school year. There would be a champion chosen from Hogwarts and two other wizarding schools that would join us at the end of October. There was to be an age limit put in place, and I was okay with it. In some of the old books I'd read or paintings I'd talked to, I had heard about the past Triwizard tournaments. A lot of dangerous things had gone down, and it shut down after so many young wizards had died during the dangerous tasks. When Dumbledore finished talking, we stood to leave for our rooms. I noticed Draco navigating through the crowd towards me, and my heart started to beat faster. "Hey Lana, you dropped this when you walked past my compartment on the train." he handed me a folded piece of parchment. "Listen, next time I won't be so generous. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight." he strutted away and joined the rest of the Slytherins that were on their way down to the dungeons. "Was that just Draco Malfoy?" Cho Chang asked as she joined Luna, Padma, and me. "I do believe it was," Luna said in her soft voice. I stuffed the parchment into my pocket and began to make my way towards the doors, "Let's get out of here. Draco speaking can never mean anything good." They followed me up the staircases and through the halls that led to our Ravenclaw room. Not until I heard the muffled snores of my sleeping friends did I dare to open the piece of parchment that Draco had given me. Unfolding the parchment revealed a list of ingredients for a wart removal potion. "Draco, you're an idiot." I laughed and then grabbed my wand from the nightstand. I gave the parchment a tap with the end of my wand, and the ink floated about, changing its shape to reveal a note written in fancy script. "Meet me tomorrow in our usual spot at sunset." I gave the note another tap, and it shifted back to the list of ingredients. I refolded it and hid it between my clothes that still lay packed in my trunk. I laid my head back down on the pillow and smiled slightly. I was excited to meet him because I'd missed our long talks. Yet I was nervous about it. What if he'd not only changed in looks, but his entire personality had changed over summer? Finally, my mind quieted, and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of new books, a new year of learning, and a certain tallboy with pale blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

September 02, 1994

I awoke early the next morning and hurried to get ready for my first day of classes. I tried not to think about my meeting with Draco that would take place later tonight and instead focus on my first class of the day, herbology. I looked over the book Professor Sprout had assigned, but I couldn't get myself to read over dangerous herbs and vines any longer. What would Draco be like, the same or completely different? We had only gotten along so well last year because we'd had something in common to talk about, but now that my wounds had slowly begun to heal themselves, would we still have anything to talk about together? I shook those thoughts from my mind once again and hurried out the Ravenclaw door. I hurried through the halls and down the staircases, avoiding the sinking ones. When I had begun to climb down one of them, it started to change its course. I laughed to myself and waited for it to stop shifting, then I hurried down the rest of it and through another corridor, waving at the paintings I passed. I loved Hogwarts, every inch of it, and every secret it held inside it. I had spent the last three years getting to know the hidden corridors, the paintings, and the creatures that called it home as well. They remembered my kindness because many of them had spent years on these walls being walked past and forgotten. They were very wise and had let me in on many secrets; and old stories they held, which I found very interesting, and I kept a journal full of their ancient tales.

As I walked past a window, I spotted Luna out on one of the green lawns. To many, it would look like she was talking to herself, but I knew better. Luna and her father ran The Quibbler, which was a wizarding magazine, and it often featured curious creatures that they had encountered. Today she was probably talking to the grass fairies. A lot of the kids call Luna crazy at school simply because they don't understand anything then what is right in front of them. Sometimes things happen in your head: or another's, but that does not mean it can't exist. "You're up early," I said to Luna when I finally joined her outside. Nodding, she replied, "I like to get up early. I've found that's when the fairies are the most friendly." I smiled. I understood Luna more than most people, and she understood me too. "Let's go-to breakfast?" I asked, and she nodded in reply. I pulled my arm around her, and we walked back up to the school together.

The tables were almost full when we got to breakfast, but we spotted Padma and Cho, who beckoned for us to join them. Cho asked us where we had been, and I grabbed a slice of toast before replying. I made eye contact with Draco, and he gave me a slight smirk before I quickly looked around to avoid him. I looked across from me to see a boy with dark brown curls. We had only talked a few times, but he smiled at me, and I returned it. I'd been so caught up with classes and excitement to be at Hogwarts for my first two years that I hadn't branched out for friends much, and in my third year, I barely talked to anyone. I realized that I barely knew half the people in the same year. "How was your summer, Lana?" He seemed to know my name, and I felt guilty for not knowing his. "It was good," I replied, "didn't do too much, but it was good to visit my family. How was yours?" He seemed glad that I was keeping the conversation going, "I went to the quidditch world cup, but that didn't end too well." He grinned, and it almost made me as well. I had heard about what happened at the world cup. How some of Voldemort's supporters were attacking the muggles and that Crouch from the ministry of magic's house-elf had sent up the dark mark from Harry Potter's wand. Not many people were supposed to know that information. My uncle worked with the ministry, and sometimes I'd "accidentally" find myself outside the door of his conversations with my father. Nothing about it worried me because the Death Eaters had begun to act up since Harry had found himself back in the public's eye. Nobody had heard about him since he survived the killing curse and sent Voldemort into hiding all those years ago. Then he arrived at Hogwarts 3 years ago, and Voldemort's almost forgotten name crept it's way back into our world. Harry mostly hung out with Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, and we had a few classes together. Hermoine was smart, but she spent too much time searching for the right answer, and Ron was a loyal friend, all the Weasleys were. "I heard about that." I answered, "That must have been interesting." He nodded at me before returning to his breakfast. Something about him felt distant, and I could tell his good looks didn't run much further. "I didn't know you were friends with Andrew Taylor!" Padma told me when our conversation had finished, "He's probably the best looking boy in our grade." "We're not. I didn't even know his name until you said it." "I don't think he's that good looking." Luna piped up, and Padma shook her head in disbelief. "I will never understand you two." She said, "You have got to be on my side with this one, Cho." Cho was distracted, but she was shaken back to reality, "Oh- uh, I'm with Luna on this one." I wondered what made Cho so distracted, but it was her business, and I didn't want to push it.

I walked into Herbology with Padma, and when we arrived at the warm greenhouse, Gryffindor was already there. I joined a table with Padma's twin, Pavarti, and her friend, Lavender Brown. We worked on a rather; invasive species of vines that wrapped itself around anyone who came close. I noticed; a round-faced boy, who was a few tables down that had already soothed and replanted his vine, not to mention the vines for the other kids at his table as well. I looked down at my mess of dirt and vine that was currently wrapping itself about my middle finger. "Of course Neville has already done his vine. He truly is Professor Sprout's favorite." I heard Lavender say.

We quickly cleaned up our things after class, and before I knew it, the rest of the day had flown away. I grabbed my bag and headed out of charms with Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw. I noticed the sun beginning to creep down the side of the sky, and Padma asked me if I was going down to dinner. I shook my head and made up some excuse about grabbing a book for one of my classes. She waved goodbye, and we went our separate ways. I rushed down a spiral staircase and raced towards the library doors, almost colliding with the boy from breakfast. "Oh, Lana, hi." He said. "Andrew! It's good to see you. You're not going to dinner?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't answer no to that. "I was just on my way down, are you not?" He seemed curious as to why I was in such a rush, but he wouldn't be getting an answer to that question. "I was going to, but I couldn't wait any longer for a book, and so it might be a moment." "I could wait for you if you wanted?" He seemed hopeful, but I shook my head and thanked him. I hurried through the doors and towards the window seat. I scanned the room for Draco but didn't see him. "Who was that?" I heard a smooth voice say from behind me. I turned to face Draco, "No one, just a boy from my house." I took a seat on the bench, and he joined me. My heart sped up, but I took a deep breath. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you," Draco asked, looking me over. "Have I?" I asked. I'd spent so much time thinking over how much he had changed that I forgot I probably had also. "You seem a lot better, and I mean that in the best possible way." We laughed, and I felt myself begin to relax. We fell into our old rhythm, and it felt right. "You're so different when you're sitting here," I told him. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, and I turned to face him. "When we're sitting in this window seat together, you are completely different Draco Malfoy than the one who terrorizes those halls." He looked down, and I began to feel as if I might have overspoken. "It's because when I'm here, I am with you." It was now my turn to look down, and when I finally met his eyes, I couldn't think of what to say. "I should probably get to dinner before someone misses me." He didn't move, but I got up and left the library.


	3. Chapter 3

September 08, 1994

It had been a while since Draco and I had met together, and I did whatever it took to avoid him. Things between us felt so tense and different, and I couldn't risk anything. To let the nagging ache hidden deep inside out would be to compromise what I believed. I understood Draco, all of him, but that didn't change the fact that evil is still evil.

I awoke early to send a letter back to my father, who was asking how my first classes had gone. We'd never talked often, but since my mom had passed, he felt guilty for it. I walked into the chilly owlery and found my owl. She was a deep grey color and reminded me of the cloudy skies that I so adored. "Lana, have you been avoiding me?" I heard a smooth voice say from behind me. A shiver ran down my spine because I knew who the owner was. I quickly finished tying the letter to my owl and sent her out one of the windows. "Draco..." He seemed just as surprised as I was, but I didn't know how to respond to him. My tongue was tying itself into knots, and my mind was tripping over itself, trying to think of something to say. "You're not regretting having been my friend, are you?" He asked. Behind the slight grin he gave, I saw some real worry in his eyes. I knew what he had meant by that even if he hadn't, "No, uh, I just... I've been busy with classes and work." He didn't seem to believe my lie, and I didn't blame him. "Are you seeing the Taylor boy? Is that why?" He asked me. I was so shocked that I couldn't help but laugh. "Andrew?" I said, between laughs, "I'm not seeing anyone, and why would it matter if I was?" Draco seemed to be angry or embarrassed by my response, and he began to step closer to me with a scowl on his face. In my head, I didn't want him to answer that question, but in my heart, it's all I wanted. "You are dumb for a Ravenclaw." He said softly before grabbing my face with his hand. He smoothed back a loose hair from the side of my face. Then he leaned in, and our lips met. It wasn't the soft kiss I had always imagined in my head. This one felt like a burning furnace, and our lips exploded in sparks against one another. He pushed me against the stone wall, and a cloud of owls flew into the air filling the room with noise. His hands gripped at my waist, and he pulled me up against him. We finally broke apart, "Does that answer your question?" I nodded, and he smiled before turning around and leaving me alone with the owls.

The rest of the day flew by in a haze, and I avoided Draco's eye contact at all costs. I couldn't keep my mind off that morning, and several times Luna had to shake me back to reality. "What is up with you?" Padma asked after Luna tapped me on the shoulder for the fifth time during charms. "Oh nothing, I just didn't sleep very well last night." She shook her head and went back to trying to light a match on fire without striking it. Our lesson was with Hufflepuff today, and while I was pretending to be reading over my notes, I caught a whisper between Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. "He's seeing someone in another house!" I heard Susan say excitedly. My heart sped up, and I began to lean closer. "A Ravenclaw too," Hannah replied. Their words got quieter, and I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. "Imagine if the rest of the house found out!" They couldn't be talking about me, but they kept glancing my way, and I went back to pretending to study. No one knew about our kiss, I tried to remind myself, but that got harder when I heard the next sentence. "They were kissing!" Susan squealed. "Shhh, Lana!" Hannah said back. My heart dropped out of my chest, and the two girls' words became indistinguishable again.

As soon as class ended, I rushed out. No one could know, I kept reminding myself over and over again. I was going so fast through the corridor, I didn't even realize where I was walking, and that was when I ran straight into a boy. His books flew out of his hands, and I was shaken back to reality. "Oh! I am so sorry!" I said, quickly bending down to grab his things, but he'd had the same idea, and our heads slammed right into each other. "It's okay." He said softly, and I looked up to see a boy with light brown eyes that had a hint of red in them. They were eyes full of kindness and meaning, but also deeply rooted in sadness. I knew what those looked like because I could often find it hidden in my green eyes. I smiled at him and began to pick up a dropped book. I looked down to see it was about water plants, "You must be Neville." I said, handing it back to him. "You know me?" He asked before quickly grabbing the book from my outstretched hands. "Am I not supposed to?" I smiled, and he did too. "No, I'm just surprised you do. Not many people talk to me here." Something about the way he said that tugged at my heart. It was like he was perfectly okay with that, and it made me wish I'd spent more time knowing other people. "We have Herbology together, and you are the best in there." He smiled with pride, and I felt a warm bubble in my stomach. "Thank you, Lana." He knew me, but all I knew was his name because another Gryffindor had talked about him a few days ago. "I should go, but it was good bumping into you, Neville." We both went our ways, but that encounter stuck with me all day.

"Did you hear about what happened in Gryffindor and Slytherin's lesson with Moody today?" Padma was asking Cho at dinner. "No." She replied while glancing over at another table. I turned to see what she was looking at to make direct eye contact with Susan and Hannah from charms. They were staring straight at me and whispering frantically. I turned back and took a large sip of water, almost choking on it. Luna looked at me curiously, but I acted as if nothing had happened. "Well, what happened?" Luna said when it became clear that Cho wouldn't add anything else. "He was showing them the unforgivable curses and..." She was about to keep going, but the three of us stopped her with a gasp. Cho became involved in our conversation again, and Padma seemed happy for the attention. "Why would he be teaching fourth years about that? Let alone anyone at all?" Cho asked. The three unforgivable curses; are forbidden in the wizarding world, and the idea that a teacher would be showing them to fourth years was unheard of until now. Use of any of them against another person guaranteed your life in Azkaban. "As I was saying, he was going over them, but when he got to the Cruciatus Curse..." She said the last words so quietly we had to lean all together to hear them, "Anyways, when he got to the last one, Nevile Longbottom almost passed out. Pavarti said he was white as a Nearly Headless Nick, and he looked like he might start crying right there."That would explain why he was so distraught when we bumped into each other in the hallway, but why would he have reacted so badly to that curse? It wasn't as bad as some of the other evil curses. "That's odd." Luna's words fluttered out of her mouth as if they were riding on a cloud. "Moody is insane, and my uncle has told me some of the crazy things he's put the ministry through over the years," I told the girls, and they all nodded in agreement.

When the conversation changed, I turned to look for Neville at the Gryffindor table. He sat surrounded by people, but none of them gave him a second glance. He was looking down at his plate, pushing the casserole around in circles. I felt something for him, something very subtle. We were alike, and both badly in need of a good friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

September 09, 1994

I awoke the next morning with an odd ache inside, and I quickly remembered the previous day's encounters. I kept revisiting the kiss over and over again in my mind. As soon as I started to want more, I shook it from my head. I would not let Draco Malfoy distract me like this, and so I got dressed and hurried out the door. As I walked through a corridor, I felt a hand grab my arm, and they pulled me into an empty classroom. I gasped but turned to see a smirk on Draco's face. "Good morning." He said before grabbing my face and kissing me. Everything between the two of us was so complicated in my head, and whenever I began to think of it, I became lost, but standing here now, it felt so clear. I only had one thing on my mind, and I grasped at the back of his robes while he pushed me up on a desk against the chalkboard. "We have class and..." I managed to get those words out between kisses. "Shh," Draco whispered with his finger against my lips. My mind melted away, and suddenly class became unimportant.

By the time we finally broke apart breakfast was over, but I was able to rush to class just in time. "Where've you been?" Padma asked when I fell into the chair beside her, completely breathless. "I just got distracted in the library." She shared a look with Luna, but they went back to reading the ingredients for our potions lesson. When Snape dismissed class, my head was still in the clouds. I decided to take a walk through the grounds to clear my head, so I waved goodbye to Luna and Padma. I stared down at the trampled dirt path from the hundreds of students who came before me. This place was so full of history and souls; it amazed me. I wondered if my mother and father had walked this path before. Did they ever sit in the library together or sneak about in empty classrooms. I knew that in my family, you had to marry another pureblood Ravenclaw. I wasn't quite sure what would happen if you didn't because no one ever tried to find out. Had my parents walked down this path together full of love for one another, or full of duty and responsibility. 

I kept on the dirt path until I arrived at the quiet edge of the lake. There I saw Neville poking through a bunch of a green looking plant. He looked deep in focus, and so I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh, uh, hello, Lana." He said, surprised. I waved hello before stepping through the stone covered beach towards him, "Good to see you, Neville. What are you up to?" I asked. "I'm looking through various species of seaweed." He replied, "It's taking a while, though. The creatures in the lake don't seem to be too fond of my grabbing at their things." I crouched down beside him and peered into the lake, "That is understandable, but have you tried giving them something in return for it?" He looked at me curiously. "Actually, I haven't." I opened my bag and grabbed out a leftover muffin I'd grabbed from the lunch table. "Here," I said, breaking it into small pieces, "maybe they're hungry." He grabbed some of the muffins from my hands, and his fingers grazed against mine. I felt my body relax a bit with his touch, and I turned to look into his eyes. Today they weren't sad or red, but they felt warm and inviting. I smiled at him and held out my hand above the water. I saw a shadow of an object move quickly beneath the surface, and then a curious little hand reached up and grabbed a piece of the muffin from me. After a few seconds, a young Mer-person stuck its head above the water and grabbed the whole muffin from my hand. Another one came up right after it and grabbed the muffin from Neville. They disappeared before coming back with a variety of plants, which they laid at Neville's feet. We looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you." I nodded, "It was nothing, but you owe me now." His face looked confused at first, but then it relaxed. I don't think he'd ever had someone want something from him before. "Do you mind if I help?" I asked. "Oh, what?" This time he dropped the plant from his hand and looked over at me. I stepped closer and picked it up for him, "Can I help you? I think Herbology is very interesting, but I've never understood it, and you're the best at it, so maybe you can teach me a few things." I wasn't sure why I was so nervous about his response, but I couldn't help my worry. "I do owe you, so why not." I smiled and felt my body relax once again. "Alright, well, what's first?" I sat beside him, and he began to explain the different plants we'd collected.

Later that night, I met with Draco in the library. I'd spent the whole afternoon with Neville at the lake, and I was now reading a book he'd recommended. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked me, and I realized I'd been staring at a wall for the past couple of minutes. He was lounging in an armchair beside me, "You know Neville, right?" I turned to face him. "I've been stuck in classes with that prat since the first year." Draco almost laughed out the whole sentence. "Don't be so rude!" I said sharply. "Moody is a git, but his class was interesting. Especially when Longbottom almost passed out." Draco's eyes twinkled at the prospect of Neville's sorrow. I guess Padma's story was right, but I couldn't understand why Neville had such a hard time with the lesson. Draco leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away. "Geez Lana, can we stop thinking about that loser Longbottom." I nodded in reply and closed the distance between our lips, but today I felt no fire or electricity. It was just two lips kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

October 30, 1994

The past month went by in the blink of an eye. Life felt so unreal, as if I had been floating on a cloud, and nothing could bring me down from the high. I spent most of my evenings with Draco hidden in the library or an empty classroom like last year, except now we didn't talk. He was so different when it was the two of us; it almost made me forgot he was a Malfoy. When I was with him, it was like every thought in my head flew out the window, and it was just the two of us left together. When I wasn't with Draco or in class, I was with Neville. We would read over different species in his books and hunt for them through the grounds. It was comforting to be around him; it was like a breath of fresh air. I felt grounded as if he pulled me back to reality. I felt at peace during those moments with him, and we would spend hours in silence just reading over the remedies made from the lake's weeds.

Halloween was approaching, which meant that tonight the two other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament would be arriving. I hurried into the dining hall while in a serious discussion with Neville on how we would use the next species we'd collected. We parted ways when arriving at the separate tables while Cho gave me an odd look, "When did the two of you start hanging around each other?" She asked me. "He's helping me with Herbology," I said quietly. I wasn't embarrassed to be hanging around with Neville, it just felt like if I talked about it aloud, it would ruin the magic and peacefulness that came with it. "I didn't know you needed help with Herbology," Cho replied. "There's a lot you've missed because of all your daydreaming," Luna said while scooping food onto Cho's plate for her. "Dreaming?" Cho looked surprised by it, while Padma and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "You know what I mean, all the secret visits and such," Luna said calmly, but Cho almost choked on her food. "How did you know?" She gasped out. "Know what?" I asked. "Everyone knows Cho, except Lana, I guess because she's been almost as distant as you recently," Padma answered, "I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell us." Cho began pushing her food around on her plate, and she looked up at us slowly, "Well, I've been seeing someone a little." Padma snorted, "A little? That's putting it lightly." Cho glared at Padma before continuing, "It's Cedric Diggory." I gasped, "Cedric Diggory?! You mean the best looking Hufflepuff at this school?" Cho began to blush before nodding her head. I saw her glance over at him, and the two of them made eye contact. His face lit up at her, and he waved, making Cho's face shine red once again. The gossip from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott suddenly began to make sense. 

That evening the whole school gathered together on the grounds. I found an open spot by Luna, who stood conveniently close to Draco. He grinned when I arrived, "Good to see you, Lana." He whispered in my ear. My hand brushed up against his, and I looked up to smile at him quickly. Pansy Parkinson arrived and began to jump all over Draco, so I scooted closer towards Luna. We stood waiting when an object began to hurtle at us from the sky. When it came closer, I noticed it was a carriage the size of a house and pulled by giant horses. Then a ship emerged from the lake and was left floating on the surface. The Beauxbatons joined Ravenclaw at their table, and Durmstrang sat with Slytherin. There were so many more unusual foods, but everyone was smiling and laughing through dinner. After dessert cleared from the tables, Dumbledore stood along with two ministry workers I'd seen around my uncle before. They talked with us about the tournament, the age restriction, and how the goblet of fire would sit for 24 hours while potential champions put their names into it. Everyone got up to leave for bed, but I saw Cho lingering by the Hufflepuff table. I stood up as well, and I felt a hand graze against mine. I turned to see Draco, "South tower at midnight." He walked from me quickly and out through the doors. 

That night I snuck out of my common room and quietly down the hallways. I didn't want to be caught by Filch or Peeves. When I got to the tower, Draco was already waiting for me. "There you are." He grabbed me and pulled us into a kiss. "What's this all about?" I asked him. "I couldn't spend another moment without you." He grinned at me, and I smiled back. He knew how to make me feel limitless, and I wasn't so sure how much of a good thing that was. I kissed him deeply, and our bodies fell into each other.

We crept out of the tower together and through the hallways. I suddenly stopped when I saw a dark figure up ahead. "Look!" I whispered to Draco, and I pointed to the shadow stumble into a dark room. "Let's get out of here," Draco said, pulling me along up a staircase. He left me in my hallway with a kiss, and I fell asleep that night, longing for more.


	6. Chapter 6

October 31, 1994

The goblet had been sitting for 24 hours with only a few mishaps that resulted in the Weasley twins and two others sent to Madam Pomfrey with long white beards. There were so many excited whispers about the tournament scattered across the school, but I had my doubts. For one, it canceled previously because of the number of deaths, and two, it felt like the perfect mask for someone evil. Draco may have forgotten the figure we saw stumbling about in the dark, but I hadn't.

I headed to the feast, wondering who would be the champion for Hogwarts. All of Hufflepuff was rooting for Cedric because he had given them hope after beating Gryffindor and Harry Potter in Quidditch. I couldn't think of anyone better and more well-liked than he was, and it would be good for the school to have someone other than Gryffindor to represent us, and I was getting tired of the color red. Down the table, I noticed head boy, Roger Davies, sitting with a Beauxbaton girl who had long blond hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and I noticed many of the boys sitting nearby couldn't either. When I looked at Draco, he was talking to Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. He was a famous quidditch player, and the girls couldn't stop whispering or following him around ever since he arrived. 

After dinner, Dumbledore stood and approached the goblet. A fire burst up from it and glowed red. A single piece of parchment flew out, and Dumbledore caught it, "The Beauxbaton champion will be, Fleur Delacour." Small cheers and a scattering of applause came from Ravenclaw's table. The girl with silvery and long hair stood and swayed her hips while walking towards the door behind the teacher's table. Half the boys in the room couldn't keep their mouths closed at the sight of this. The fire roared again, and more parchment danced out. "The champion for Durmstrang school will be Viktor Krum." Krum stood and began shuffling towards the door, and girls began whispering and pointing towards him. I would have thought that by now, the attention would be not uncommon, but as soon as it started, he shuffled faster towards the exit. When the fire began roaring again, I sat up straight. Dumbledore reached for the parchment, "Hogwart's champion is Cedric Diggory!" some of us had to cover our ears because the excited cheers from the Hufflepuff table were so loud. When Cedric stood, everyone reached to shake his hand or pat him on the back. They even began to congratulate him on his win already. "I'm glad, Cedric is so much better than having a Slytherin or Gryffindor champion," Padma said once the hall quieted down enough for us to hear each other. "Hufflepuff deserves this," Cho added, and we all nodded in agreement. As the tables were all discussing the recent events, I noticed the goblet's fire that had just gone out reignite. When it's flames roared, everyone began to turn to look at it. Dumbledore and the ministry officials looked confused, which worried me. Then one more piece of parchment flew out and floated down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He cleared his throat and read, "Harry Potter." There was complete silence, and I turned to look at Harry. He sat between Ron and Hermoine, and he looked just as confused, if not more than the rest of us. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted once more. Hermoine nudged for Harry to walk forward, and so he stood and walked towards the door. No one spoke or moved a muscle, but as soon as he disappeared through the door, and the teachers followed, the hall erupted into angry shouts. The Hufflepuff table was furious, but I didn't believe Harry put his name into the goblet. His face didn't look like someone who wanted to be in the tournament, and Harry Potter has never been a good actor.

November 03, 1994

The next few days consisted of people shouting angry remarks at Harry through the halls or flashing the "Potter Stinks" badges some Slytherin made. Because of their rivalry, Slytherin decided to join in with Cedric's cause. And this was only fueling the anger towards Harry, and it seemed like even his friends didn't believe he had nothing to do with his name being in the goblet. I felt like the person; Draco and I had seen; had something to do with this, but every time I approached the subject, he blew me off. 

"I just feel so bad for him," I told Neville one afternoon, "no one believes him, but that tournament is dangerous, and Harry has been almost killed more times than I can count. I can't see him wanting to put himself in more danger willingly." Neville nodded in reply, "I know Harry, and he wouldn't do this. All of Gryffindor is excited to have a champion, even if they think he cheated the rules somehow though." I laughed, "I can't understand you guys." Neville seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're so excited about being able to show off how brave and noble you are that you forget what noble even means."

"But that's what it means to be a Gryffindor, to be brave."

"Except you don't care how you get to be brave, which is ironic because your house spends so much time hating Slytherin, but you're just like them in that sense." Neville's face began to show red in his cheeks, and I could feel the tension in the air. "Don't compare us to Slytherin."

"So now you're acting like you're so above them when you just told me you're happy to have a champion even if he cheated the rules to get there? Hufflepuff has spent so long working hard and playing by the rules, waiting for their turn to prove themselves, but of course, Gryffindor had to swoop in and steal the spotlight. If you're so chivalrous and brave, step off your pedestal and let someone who's qualified be the champion." I had begun to get angry, and my face was shining with passion. I had enough of Gryffindor, and I was even more upset that Neville was just like them. Which shouldn't have surprised me, but I thought he was different. Neville stood, "I won't have you talking about Harry like that!" I stood to meet him, "Why do you defend him? In all the years that you have known him, has he asked about your family, about you, or has he even defended you?" Neville began thinking but didn't respond. "Why are you hiding in their shadows?" I asked quietly, "You don't belong there, and I can see that. I can see you." Neville turned to look out at the landscape. I reached and put my hand on his arm, and he turned to face me. "I should go." He muttered before walking away and leaving me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

November 24, 1994

I hadn't talked to Neville since that day, and I hadn't even realized how much I relied on our days spent together. My hidden moments with Draco didn't feel so magical anymore, and I was getting tired of having to sneak around everyone. Draco had pressed for me and him to do something other than sit in the library, but I wouldn't even consider the idea because no matter how tired I was of secrets, I was even more scared of what might happen when what was between us became real. Not just a hidden fire I was feeding, or some romanticized idea of us, but something that was spoken into the universe, not whispered.

Today was the first task for the champions, and Draco couldn't stop talking about how excited he was for Harry to be humiliated during it. "I should probably meet up with Cho now," I said after Draco had just come up with a new idea that Harry could be torn in half by giants. "Alright." He said, but he barely even acknowledged me. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I met with Cho at the stands that already held bunches of students. We found a section that was holding the Hufflepuff and most of Ravenclaw students. We found open seats, and mine happened to be right next to Andrew Taylor. "Lana, good to see you." He said, looking me over with his blindingly white smile. I felt my face flush, "Andrew, good to see you as well." It was so formal between us, but I couldn't think straight when someone who looked like they were carved in the image of the Greek gods sat by me. I was beginning to blurt out something random to keep the conversation from becoming awkward, but I was saved because Draco had just come and sat right between us. "Mind if I sit here?" He said, looking at Andrew but not waiting for a response. I was shocked and couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he doing this? Didn't he think people would find this odd as to why Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends were sitting with Ravenclaw? "Here to support Cedric and not that twat Potter." He said. Cho looked at me with a weird face, and I shrugged my shoulders. I could see Draco's intense stare from the side of my eyes, but I wasn't going to look at him, but I already knew that my face had betrayed me when I had been talking with Andrew. A cannon boomed, and the first champion came running out of a tent to face a dragon. Cedric made it through, then Fleur, Viktor, and at last, it was Harry's turn. The crowd had seen the past three champions barely make it through, so now Harry, the youngest and least prepared of them all, was about to face the most difficult dragon. I spotted Neville in the crowd of Gryffindors cheering Harry on, but I could see the worry in his and the rest of their faces. Harry's broomstick hurtled at him from a summoning charm, and he was flying about the dragon. Then the dragon broke from its chains, and I grabbed Draco's hand without realizing it. I quickly let go and turned to look at him, "Sorry!" I mouthed, and his eyes danced with laughter. After minutes of silence and confusion, Harry returned and grabbed the golden egg. The crowd roared, and the first task was over.

"What was that all about?" I asked Draco as we walked back to the castle alone through the woods. "I saw the way you were looking at that boy!" He said, his blue eyes looked like ice. "We were sitting together because the stands were full! That doesn't explain why you almost ruined everything because you were..." I was regretting what I was about to say, but it was already too late. "Because what? Because I was jealous? I'm not jealous of any mudblood scum." I wasn't even shocked by the way he was able to just use that word, "Don't call him that!" I said back fiercely. "That's what he is though, right? He's not good enough to clean the bottom of my shoes. People like that don't belong here, and don't belong with people like us." 

"People like us? We are normal people not some special breed because of our blood. Some of the best wizards weren't pureblood! For god's sake, Voldemort wasn't even pureblood!" Draco was furious now, and his eyes glowed coldly, and then he walked away and left me alone in the woods.

Andrew Taylor was muggle-born, but I hated the word most purebloods used to describe them. It was considered very offensive in the wizarding world, and sadly most commonly used by people like Draco and me. I was left angry and hurt by my conversation with Draco, but what I hated most was that I wasn't surprised by his actions, and instead of hating him for it, I missed him. I didn't eat at dinner, and no one asked me why. Cho was busy discussing Cedric's heroics with Padma, and Luna wasn't even there. As soon as it was over, I found myself by the lake. I was hoping someone would be there, and when I arrived, they were. 

"Hi," I said weakly. Neville looked up, and when he saw it was me, he looked right back down. "Why are you here." He asked me. I knew anger was well deserved, but I hated it, "I wanted to say sorry. I overstretched my boundaries last time we talked, and I feel awful about it." Neville took a second before responding, "No, you were right, and that was why I was so angry about it. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but you were right. Harry is still my friend, and I will always defend him, though." I nodded and rushed to pull Neville into a hug. He was shocked by the gesture but hugged me back. "I missed being with you, so let's never fight again?" I asked him, and he nodded. It felt right to be there, and everything felt at peace, that I didn't even give my fight with Draco another second of thought.


	8. Chapter 8

December 23, 1994

The Yule Ball was a dance in honor of the tournament, and it was only two days away. Cho was going with Cedric, Luna was too young to attend, and Padma was going with Ron Weasley as a favor to her twin. I had been asked by a few others in my year and younger (who I knew was only asking so they'd be able to attend). I knew that Draco couldn't ask me because of our secret, and even if that wasn't an issue, we were still in a fight. I hadn't forgiven him for the way he'd talked about Andrew, and he wasn't the type to apologize, or realize his mistakes, ever. Neville was going with Ginny Weasley, and he had told me all about it. He had first asked Hermoine Granger, but apparently, she was already going with someone. I couldn't think of who it could be, because Ron was going with Padma and Harry with Pavarti.

"Lana, you need a date!" Cho said to me that morning at breakfast, "The ball is only two days away, and you're going to want someone to dance with." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't need a date. I'm fine with not dancing or not going." Padma and Cho gasped as if they couldn't believe what I had just said. "I know someone who's planning on asking you after dinner tonight," Luna said, approaching the table. "Who?!" The three of us sitting said in unison. "Andrew Taylor was talking in the courtyard about how he's going to ask you on a walk, and if you show up tonight, then he's going to ask you," Luna replied, and she sat down and proceeded to start breakfast. Just then, Andrew approached the table, "Lana, tonight I'm going on a walk through the grounds after dinner if you want to come to meet me at the trail's beginning at the edge of the forbidden forest." I nodded and smiled at him before he walked away to join his group of friends, who immediately began whispering to him. "Are you going to go?" Cho asked me. "I'm not sure," I looked across the room at Draco, and he glared at me before turning to flirt with Pansy Parkinson. "Actually, I will," I said. That night after dinner, I approached the trail, and Andrew stood there alone. He was looking out into the forest when I walked up behind him. "You came?" He said, surprised. "Why so shocked?" I asked, laughing at him. "I just never know with you." He said as we began walking down the path. "I'm a mystery to myself as well," I said quietly. "Why is that?" "I don't know it's just that sometimes I feel something, or like what I'm feeling is fine, but other days everything is different. I'm so mixed up inside that I'm not sure which way is right-side-up anymore." Andrew stopped and turned to stare at me, "It's fine to feel like that; it's normal." I smiled at him, "You're right, but what if what you're confused about in the first place is something that you should never have been feeling." My smile faded, and I continued walking. We got to the edge of a hill as the sun was setting. "It's beautiful," I said. "Not as beautiful as you," Andrew said, his face leaned in towards mine, and I knew that I shouldn't, but I missed Draco so much. I kissed him back before he pulled away, "Would you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked, and I responded with a yes. I knew that Andrew would make Draco not only jealous but angry.

December 25, 1994

I had begun to feel doubts about the ball tonight because I knew that I didn't feel anything for Andrew, and that I was only using him to make Draco upset. I tossed all those thoughts out of my mind the second I saw Pansy and Draco putting on a scene in the courtyard. I was walking with Cho when I saw the two of them completely entangled in each other. I grabbed Cho's hand and pulled her away from them, "How rude and disgusting can you get?" I barked, "Some people have no respect for others these days." I continued fuming until Cho stopped me, "Lana, calm down. It's not a big deal, just some kissing." I took a deep breath. I had been so angry that I forgot that no one was supposed to know about my past with Draco. "Sorry, just really hate when people kiss in um, public." Cho looked at me oddly, but she continued walking. I got ready for the dance, and now I was more determined than ever to make Draco furious. 

Padma, Cho, and I spent hours getting ready, and by the end of it, the effort paid off. Cho's hair was up with a beautiful silver dress, and she looked ravishing when she joined Cedric at the bottom of the stairs. Padma was wearing bright turquoise robes that complimented her complexion, while her sister wore a bright pink that went along perfectly with Padma's robes. Together they looked stunning standing with Harry and Ron. I was wearing a soft blue-colored dress, and my dark hair fell in waves along with my exposed collar bones. I had a silver necklace at my throat that my mother had passed down to me, and I stood waiting for Andrew. I looked out at the crowd and made eye contact with Neville, he almost choked on his tongue, and I smiled at him. He grinned back before making his way over to the bottom of the stairs. "You look um, so beautiful," Neville said, he was choking through his words, and I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. Just then, Andrew approached, and I wrapped my arm through his, "You look stunning," He said to me, and I flashed my sweetest smile. I knew that Draco was looking over at this exact moment. Draco scowled as he approached the entrance with Pansy looking ecstatic with her black dress that poofed out at her knees.

I danced through the whole night, and I jumped with the crowd at the fast-paced songs and leaned against Andrew during every slow one. The last slow dance began to play, and Andrew turned to look at me, "Let's go for a walk? I'm tired of dancing." I looked out at the dance floor and saw Draco leading Pansy out. He made eye contact with me and then pulled Pansy closer to him. "Just this last one, please?" I asked, turning back to Andrew. He turned to see what I had been glaring at, "Oh, um, sure, I guess." He said as I'd already started walking out onto the floor. When Draco pulled Pansy closer, I did the same to Andrew. He seemed confused throughout the whole dance, but the competition continued between Draco and me. Then I saw Draco lightly kiss her forehead, and I turned to Andrew. "What's going on?" He asked me, "You seem distracted, so maybe we should just go?" I shushed him and then pulled his lips onto mine. I kissed him deeply and then turned towards Draco and smirked. Then Draco began leading Pansy outside, "Want to go for that walk now?" I kept looking over his shoulder to see where the two of them had gone. "Lana!" Andrew said, and some people turned to look over at us. "Yes?" I said quietly. "I don't know what's going on between you and whoever it is, but I know that you're using me for it. So whatever issues you have going on, deal with them and keep me out of it. If you did care for me, then come and find me when you figure it out, but I won't be used like this." He left me standing alone on the dance floor, so I walked outside, but this time it wasn't to find Draco. I stood by myself in some secluded bushes. I couldn't recognize who I had become, but whoever it was, I hated them. I spent my whole life striving to be someone worthy of my family name, and I wanted to bring a difference to the pureblood world, and in one night, I was able to fail that mission completely. A branch cracked, and Draco appeared in my line of vision. "Please go," I said without looking at him. He kept coming towards me and sat down beside me on the cracked stone bench. "Where's the date?" He asked me. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, still not looking up at him. "Please look at me." He begged, grazing my jawline with the back of his hand. When I did, his blue eyes were calm, and it felt like I was looking into the early morning sky. "Kiss me," I whispered, and I hadn't even realized I'd said it. Something about him made me lose every sense. He grinned and then leaned into my lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss, full of the weeks we'd missed each other. I felt his lips make their way onto my neck, and I gasped for breath. "I need you," Draco whispered into my ear, his breath tingling my senses, and I lost myself in his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

June 24, 1995

Christmas break came, and I had found myself in a whirl of family and festivities, then I was back to school and studying, the second task arrived in which all but Fleur succeeded. Harry and Cedric found themselves tied for first place when the final task's time came, and through all the stress of exams and the tournament, Draco and I found time for each other in between classes or late into the night. Things were better with him, and it made me push the arguments or what he did that I couldn't agree with to the side. I knew I shouldn't ignore it, but I did it anyway. Neville and I were spending more time together now than ever because of the exams coming up. He was patiently explaining the different plants and how to pot them while I practiced the charms with him over and over till he perfected them.

Today was the third task, and we sat in the stands of what used to be the quidditch field while waiting for the event to begin. Cho was biting at her nails, and I squeezed her hand, "He is going to do great!" I whispered to her. She gave me a soft smile, but I could tell it didn't help. Hagrid had spent the whole year growing the maze that now stood before us. Tall, thick, dark green hedges were casting shadows onto its dark paths. Who knew what creatures were waiting inside for the champions. 

When the cannon boomed, Harry and Cedric ran off into the maze. A little bit later, another boom and Viktor was off, and then lastly Fleur. Time was ticking by before red sparks were shot into the air, "Oh no! Do you think he's okay?" Cho frantically asked. "I'm sure it's fine! Dumbledore wouldn't put them somewhere where they could be in real danger." Padma said, trying to comfort her. Luna opened her mouth to say something that I was sure wouldn't help the situation, and I grabbed her hand and shook my head. Ludo announced that Fleur was out of the competition, and then a while later, the same happened to Viktor, but this time the teachers and judges looked scared, or were they confused? "Something is going on," I whispered to the girls, "something isn't right. Look at all the teachers, and did you see how they hurried Viktor out of here like it was a secret?" I knew that something was wrong, and when I looked around, I found Draco sitting with Crabb and Goyle, who had small smirks on their faces. It could have been nothing, the two of them weren't the brightest, but Draco's face looked pale, and he wouldn't look over at me or anyone.

More time passed, and still, there was no Harry or Cedric. People were getting restless while waiting, and Draco kept avoiding my gaze. Then it happened, the air lit up, and they appeared. Harry was covering Cedric, and both of their clothes had ripped all over. Harry's arms dripped blood and carried red scratches. Then suddenly screams filled the air when they finally realized that Cedric was dead. Cho collapsed beside me, and I rushed to catch her. "No, no, no..." She cried out, leaning against my body for support. "It's okay," I muttered into her ears while stroking her hair, "we need to get her out of here!" I said to Luna and Padma, who nodded in reply. Everyone was in chaos, and I lifted Cho, "Come on, we need to go." She nodded back and struggled to stand. We stumbled into the school and to the hospital wing, "Madam Pomfrey will know what to do!" Luna said, and we kept walking towards it. When we finally settled Cho onto a bed, we then sat beside her, holding her hand and soothing her through the night. 

June 26, 1995

We had a service in honor of Cedric's memory, and Cho could barely make it through. We stood by her side for the past day until she was able to stand. Things were hard, and no one had recovered from the shock of it all. We were curious as to how Cedric died. All we knew was Harry's story that Voldemort had returned. People called him crazy and couldn't bring themselves to consider the possibility, but I felt deep down that Harry was right, no matter how badly I didn't want to believe it. The way Draco had acted made me curious as well. I didn't want to think that he had anything to do with it or that he knew about what would happen that night.

When I finally met with him on the grounds, I decided I needed to ask, "Did you know what would happen when Harry touched the portkey?" I asked him. "No! What the hell do you mean by that, Lana?!" He almost shouted at me. "Nothing, you were just weird that night." Draco was fuming, "Listen, I had nothing to do with any of that, but I had suspicions." "What's that supposed to mean? What suspicions, and why?" Draco took a deep breath before responding, "My father's scar has been hurting and getting stronger, so I knew that the Dark Lord had to be getting stronger, but you mustn't talk about this with anyone! Promise me!" He looked at me in the eyes, and I knew he meant it. "I promise," I told him, "So you think he's back?" Draco nodded, "I know he is." I took a deep breath and looked out at the peaceful grounds. This could be the last time things felt calm, and even then, inside, I felt anything but calm. I took Draco's hand in mine, "What happens now?" I asked him. He shook his head, " I don't know Lana, but you know that when the time comes, I won't have a choice?" I shook my head, "You always have a choice, Draco."


	10. Finale

Thank you for reading! It was so much fun getting to write this, and I tried my hardest to make this story as realistic and close to the book as possible. Part 2 will be following the events of book five, and I will get started as quickly as possible. It might take a while due to other things I have going on, and I need to do some brainstorming. Please comment any suggestions, story line ideas, or characters you want to see more of! 

Thank you all and have an amazing day, or night :)


End file.
